1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fixing module and/or a motion assistance apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of an aging society, an increased number of people may experience inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Therefore, there is increased interest in motion assistance apparatuses that may enable the elderly or patients with joint problems to walk with less effort. The motion assistance apparatuses may include active joint structures including hydraulic systems and/or driving motors to drive each joint portion to improve muscular strength of legs of users. However, conventionally a motion assistance apparatus may come in various fixed sizes according to a waist of the user. Further, conventionally, a motion assistance apparatus may shake due to torsional forces applied thereto while assisting the user with walking.